


Young and Beautiful

by Sakura952



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura952/pseuds/Sakura952
Summary: The music stopped as the raven-haired girl sank to her knees, as her sobs shook her body and as tears streamed down be face. It hurt, all of it. It was still raw. The other occupant in the room got up and went to the sobbing half-demon half-vampire girl.





	Young and Beautiful

"Wait! Bonnie!" Said the rocker girl. "I want to thank to for getting hambo back with a song." As she said this he held in her breathe, half of her wanting a yas and the other wanting a no. The pink girl seemed to weigh the options and nodded an affirmation. The vampire let out a sigh relief and have the pink girl a huge smile.

"Just wait you'll really like this song."

 "You're a very talented song writer Marcy," laughed the pink princess. "There is no doubt in my mind that I'll enjoy this tune."

Marceline smiled as she directed them to her house in her cave. She slowly lowered her pink cargo and told her the sofa was there is she needed a seat. The 19 year old princess smiled and took a seat on marceline's couch. Marceline pulled out of her kitchen a keyboard and played the keys to test the instrument.

Her slim and grey fingers pushed down on the familiar keys of an old song. As her hands traveled up and down the keyboard her voice began to sing a familiar tune she wrote so long ago, during the days when it seemed it would last forever. "I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now. Diamonds, brilliant and the land of Ooo now. Hot summer nights, mid July when you and I were forever wild. The crazy days, city lights, the way I'd play with you like a child."

Grod it hurt, it hurt to remember what she and the pink princess shared before. During the age of Marceline and the Scream Queens. All the secret whispers, chaste kisses and forbidden touches. Her voice wavered as she continued to sing, " Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?" Wasn't she only am a big soul, from the start? "I know you will, I know you will, I that you will." She squeezed her eyes shut, she was a thousand years old but her pink princess told her she was beautiful. "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

The grey girl took a deep breath and pushed on, kept singing. "I've seenthe world, lit it up as my stage now. Channeling angels in the new age now, hot summer days, rock 'n' roll. The way I'd play for you at my shows and all the ways I got to know your pretty pink face and gummy soul." The vampire queen could feel the tears burning behind her eyes but she needed to finish this now, or she may never finish what needed to be sung.

She breathed deeply and sang louder, for her. "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but

my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?" She finally reached the bridge if this song. Her voice was going a tad but off key, her throat was seizing up, her tears almost falling, but she persisted as stubbornly as she was known for. "Dear lord when I get to heaven please let me bring my girl. When she comes tell me that you'll let her in. Father tell me if you can! Oh that grace, oh that body, oh that pink face makes me wanna party. She's my sun, and all that light she shines, makes me shine like diamonds."

She closed her eyes as the sobs began to take over. She just needed one more chorus and she'd be done, done with the song that barred her soul. "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will." Grod she was chocking up. "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" As she sang he voice began to loose it's volume.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

Her throat seized up, her final line came out as a whisper. "Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?"

The music stopped as the raven haired girl sank to her knees, as her sobs shook her body and as tears streamed down be face. It hurt, all of it. It was still raw. 

The other occupant in the room got up and went to the sobbing half-demon half-vampire girl. She wrapped her arms around the grey girl and whispered in her ear, "of course I'll love you when you're no longer young and beautiful, Marcy, even when all you got is your aching soul."

The crying girl looked up and saw the smiling girl. Her sobs stilled long enough to smile and long enough to share a kiss with the princess of the candy kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell the song was "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey


End file.
